Damaged Hearts
by Michael2011
Summary: Bella's broken beyond repair her heart, in a million pieces, she feels like she's been holed through like Swiss cheese. Years have past sense he left her. Who is it that fixes her who would want to fix someone who's unrepairable? *In NM after Edward leave


**Authors Note****: Hey! RWH and Mike are back!**

_Yep!_

**I'm just a Beta for him in this, but I still say...BE NICE! Or else I will come after you!**

_Kya, remember what I warned you about!_

**What was that? (she looks up at the celling innocently)**

_Not threatening my readers._

**Fine! If you must!**

_I must, anyway!_

_Summery: _

_This takes place in the middle of New Moon after Edward leaves Bella. She's broken beyond repair. Her heart is in a million pieces and she feels like she's been holed through like Swiss cheese. Months have past sense he left her. _

_Who is it that fixes her?_

_Who would want to fix someone who's unrepairable?_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! I am DEFINIETLY not Stephenie Meyer!_

_I rate this M for violence and graphic detail._

* * *

Chapter One

BPOV

Empty...

I can't cry anymore. How does he expect me to move on when he is so prominently in my heart? He's not just taken his gifts and other things that remind me of him...

but when he left he took my heart with him.

I can never breathe. Like someone has ripped out my lungs.

Even though my tear ducts were empty, I felt a tear roll down my face. I should have just gone to Jake's house. Being back here was too painful. I was at my old house, just looking at it.

The flashback came like an anvil.

_**Flashback**_

"_**I don't want you to come with me," he said.**_

_**I processed that, "You...don't want me?" I asked in realization.**_

_**He shook his head, "No," he said.**_

_**It hurt but made sense. "Well, that changes things," I muttered.**_

"_**Bella, promise me something," he requested.**_

"_**Anything," I said too quickly.**_

"_**Don't do anything reckless or stupid. In return I will make you a promise, I promise that you won't ever see me again, it will be as if I never existed," he said then stroked my cheek, "goodbye Bella," then he was gone. **_

_**The pain ripped me through. I fell to the ground, and began to ball my eyes out. **_

"_**Bella!?" I heard Charlie call. Then he was holding me.**_

_**The pain and sorrow over took me and I suddenly felt like my skin was being ripped from my bones. I screamed and it changed into the roar of a cat.**_

_**End**_

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I remembered waking up the next day. Pieces of Charlie were scattered around the forest floor, my hands being bloody. When I had looked in a mirror, my eyes and my hair had changed. My hair now had streaks of obvious black and deep orange. My eyes were a striking shade of Orange and Topaz.

I was so confused. What had happened? I got my answers later that day. The police came by and concluded that Charlie had been killed by an animal. Was it an animal?

_**Flashback (2)**_

_**I screamed at the reflection of me. I was covered in blood. My eyes and hair had changed color. **_

"_**Bella, your ok," a female voice said from behind me.**_

_**I whipped around, standing there was a woman with copper colored hair, peach skin, and eyes that looked like a hawks. The thing that got my attention though was the crescent moon scar on the right side of her face.**_

_**It went from the tip of her eye lid, curling around her cheek bone and ended close to her nose.**_

"_**Who are you!? How did you get in here?" I demanded.**_

_**She raised her hands, "Your safe with me," she assured me. "I am Hawkeye, I got in here like this..." her eyes glowed and her clothes disappeared as her skin changed to feathers, her nose and mouth changing to a beak. **_

_**A Golden Eagle was now perched on my bed. "Any questions," the words were in Hawkeye's voice but it came from the bird.**_

_**I staggered back, "How...what...?" I stammered. **_

_**The bird's eyes closed and the human was now sitting in it's place. "I am what you are, I am a Shape Shifter. The bird you saw is my Premiere Form. Your's is a Large Bangle Tiger, last night was when you Shifted for the first time. Your emotions will triger it until you get a handle of it," she said off handedly.**_

_**I held my head, "Ok...Hold On! Back up! What nut house did you escape from?" I demanded.**_

_**She frowned, "even after I showed you you don't believe me?" she asked.**_

"_**WHO WOULD!" I demand.**_

"_**Bella, relax. Be calm, or you could rip the house down," she said getting off the bed, "Like I told you, My name is Hawkeye, I am what you could call a Guardian. What I do is help people like you, who are new to there...'abilities' and teach them control and other skills.**_

"_**You have a few things to understand now, I know that this is a lot to proses but stick with me. Ok, first you are now Immortal, can change into that Tiger, change your appearance, and project your thoughts. Are you ok now?" she asked.**_

_**I fell to the floor and began to cry again, the realization it me. I had just lost the two most important people in my life, and the loss of one was my fault. "No! I'm not!" I cried.**_

_**She walked over to me and held me. I cringed away, "The last time that happened I killed..." I trailed off and began to sob.**_

"_**You can't hurt me. Don't worry, I won't leave you, not until you're ready. I promise you," she said as she still held me.**_

_**End**_

Another tear rolled down my cheek. She has kept her promise, she's always been by my side. It's been 7 years sense that day. I took a deep breath. I could smell Jake and Hawkeye nearby. They knew I was here. I wiped my tears from my eyes and went to meet them in the forest.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked. He had phased to talk to me.

I sighed looking around, "Yea, I just can't believe that it's been 7 years," I said.

Hawkeye was about to say something when Jake's head snapped up and he inhaled, "_Vampire_," he sneered, then turned to me, "feel like a hunt?" he asked.

I smirked, "when am I not?" I asked.

* * *

**Ok, what do you think of his work? Good right? Yea I know he stole an idea from me (the whole Shifter thing was me!) I let him though so don't be mad at him!**

**Remember BE NICE!**

_Kya remember our talk!_

**(she pouts)**

_Thx,_

_Michael2011_


End file.
